1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for providing a personal sanitary toilet seat cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to provide a replaceable and sanitary toilet seat cover which can be placed on a conventional toilet seat by an individual user and later, after use, disposed of by the user.
Exemplary of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,713, which discloses a sanitary replaceable toilet seat cover for a conventional toilet seat. In a modification of this patent, rubber inserts are provided on the protector or shell so as to prevent marring or damaging of the outer surface of the conventional toilet seat.
The prior art is primarily focused on providing a cover for a toilet seat which is optionally usable. However, use of a toilet seat without a protective cover can lead to unsanitary and unhealthy conditions. This is especially true in public rest room facilities wherein a large number of people whose states of health are unknown come into contact with toilet seats.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these inherent limitations by providing a toilet seat that cannot be used without a replaceable and sanitary protective toilet seat cover.